Before Dinner
by comeonlight
Summary: Sice has a dinner date with Seven, so good ol' Emina is dolling her up. And Sice has the need to make something clear to her girlfriend before they go anywhere. Emina/Sice friendship (aka a bunch of my headcanons) Sice being a dork This mess of a one shot. Intentionally 767 words long.


"We're a lot alike, you and I." Sice remembered the words Emina had said to her what seemed like ages ago. It was hard to believe at first, but they did have similarities. The war had destroyed both of their homes, and they were trained for the battle – sure, Emina was originally a Militesi spy, but the point still remained. And, unsurprisingly, the commanding officer had quite a bit of skill as a beautician. Sice may have had the best eyeliner in Class Zero (if she did say so herself), but Emina was on a whole other level.

"I'm glad you're coming out of your shell," Emina said, painting the nails on Sice's right hand. "Make sure to thank Seven for me." Sice turned her head away. "Yeah, sure." A few months ago, she hadn't seen herself coming to Emina for help prettying up for date, not in a million years…yet here she was. The whole thing was weird, really, but secretly Sice was grateful that she now had a girlfriend and someone who could help her in a department she wasn't exactly adept in: dating. "And now for your hair!"

Sice rolled her eyes as the older woman cheerfully untied her hair and began to brush it. "You're way too excited about this, you know that?" Emina giggled in response. "Well, you don't seem excited enough. I know how you like food, and you've got a fancy dinner date with Seven. She'll be here any minute to pick you up, actually." That reminder caused Sice to gulp. She inhaled deeply; getting nervous and sweaty wasn't going to benefit anyone. "And besides," Emina continued. "You're in love with her. Shouldn't just seeing her be exciting enough?"

Sice pouted. Emina just had to use _that_ word. A memory came to Sice's consciousness: She and Seven were fighting the cold of the winter by cuddling in Seven's bed, nestled in blankets that trapped their body heat. "I love you," Seven mumbled drowsily before giving Sice a kiss on the forehead. Sice could still clearly remember the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears, and her stuttering. "I…I l-lo…I…" She wanted to say it back, but something was stopping her. It was most likely just the unfamiliarity of the phrase. She couldn't remember having said it before. Even though Seven had simply shushed her and hugged her closer, Sice couldn't help but feel like she was the absolute worst. What kind of girlfriend couldn't say, "I love you too?" She had to make it right.

"All done!" Emina proclaimed, bringing Sice back to reality. "Now out you go," she said, opening her door. Sice took a glimpse into the mirror. "Kicking me out so quick, eh? Nice job on the hair though. And you were right about the earrings…" "You can admire yourself later," Emina said. "Go get your picture taken or something. I see her down the hall, hurry up." Taking another deep breath in an attempt to ease the butterflies in her stomach, Sice walked out of Emina's door – and then her heart stopped.

Sice thought she looked good in a dress, but Seven looked like nothing short of a goddess. The design of the dress itself was intricate and classy, and the color complimented everything about Seven: her eyes, her skin, the silver locks framing her face, the- "Sice?" Dazed, Sice stared at Seven's smile for a moment in silence before finally spitting something out. "H-Hi." Seven chuckled and took Sice's arm. "Hi, dork. You look beautiful, by the way." They began walking.

"You look beautiful too," Sice managed to say without stammering. "That dress really suits you." Yeah, she was on a roll now. Definitely. "And also," This was it. She was going to say it. She had to. Putting it off wasn't going to help anything. "I love you." Seven stopped in her tracks. Sice turned to look at her girlfriend, who just stared at her with wide eyes. "…Sorry, that was probably an inappropriate time…" Seven placed her hands on Sice's shoulders. "Sice, it is never an inappropriate time to say that. Never." Her expression eased a bit. "I was just caught off guard, that's all." She gave Sice a smile, one that wasn't returned. "Something wrong?" "Not really," Sice said. "Just, I was…" "I love you too," Seven interrupted before pecking Sice's lips. "Better?" Sice's face lit up as a huge grin formed across her face. "Yeah. Let's go."

Emina smiled to herself as the girls continued down the hall. She let out a light sigh and shook her head. "Lovebirds."


End file.
